Machination
by Ronin Karma
Summary: The Titans were about to enjoy Christmas, when their celebration is put on hold once they're assigned to protect a witness who contains evidence that can put an end to a syndicate.
1. Uncertain Future

Wagner waited at the park bench for a member of a crime family. He sees a medium-height, lightly tanned man sitting next to him. Wagner thought of a few cautious words and spoke. "You're war has finally ended."

"And in time for the holiday season no doubt," said Franz.

"It is early December and it already started snowing early this morning."

They weren't here to talk about the holidays, they discussing about an important matter. Wagner is an informant for a Mafia gang and Franz is working under cover with the FBI. The two knew they are working both sides. Franz is the trust-worthy man and Wagner is the quiet type.

"I got something that will make or break the case." Wagner lifted a briefcase and opened it. He showed him files on the crooked cops and bank records. Franz also had something to show to Wagner.

"I managed to find this which will put every person behind bars."

He showed a USB stick, he took out his laptop inserted the stick and chose a video file. It shows a concierge exchanging bribes with a cop. They were discussing about a certain shipment coming in and the concierge asked him if he could make an excuse. He agreed and they left which ended the video file. Franz showed three more video files: one showing an attempted rape and murder of a couple, the other a counterfeiting operation involving artefacts and the last one shows a group of Mafioso carrying bags of cash from a robbery.

After showing the video he took out the stick and hid it inside one of his pockets. Wagner placed the files in his briefcase and locked it. Franz reminded Wagner about the mob having friends in high places. "We can't be too careful in these parts. Who knows what they have in store for us once our covers are blown."

Franz agreed and came up with an idea. "Duplicating the evidence might give the Feds the chance to jump on them. That way they think they got what they want but we'll shut down the family business."

Wagner thought it will be a great idea. "All we need is a plan. I managed to copy the files and sent them by fax."

"OK, I'll duplicate the files on the stick into the laptop. I'm sending them by email."

He attached the files to blank emails with a message saying what's attached. He sent them to different addresses and closed the laptop. Once they did the risky task they didn't breathe a sigh of relieve. They can't be off the hook just from doing some manipulation, they don't know if their superiors will be proud but they just did what they think will be accomplished.

They got off the bench and walk near the pond. They were discussing the outcome; Franz was deciding on how he should explain to the Mafia family and Wagner has to make sure that his boss, a government officer has the Intel required.

"Who would have guessed that it will end shortly," said Wagner.

"Doubt we'll be working again," replied Franz.

They're going their separate ways, Wagner will be working as an agent again and Franz will be part of an organised gang once more. Their futures were grim, they don't have potential or enthusiasm in their lives.

"I hope we have a plan on what lies ahead," worried Franz. "Things like that shouldn't be taken for granted."

"Are you a philosopher?" wondered Wagner. He hasn't heard any of those words from a double agent he knew.

"Let's just say I think ahead when I'm not dealing narcotics."

They walked to a van on the road but they stopped just to look at each other and swapped possessions. They looked at the van, it was dark blue and brand new. Steel hub caps, custom paint job, tainted windows including the windscreen and clean license plates. Two people were in the driver seats and three people were behind them. It was filled with equipment for surveillance including recorders, TV screens and numerous weapons both lethal and non-lethal.

"There's the van," reminded Franz.

Wagner examined the vehicle, he wasn't told on what the van is supposed to be like. The agents inside will collect the evidence. "Do you think it will give away our positions?"

Franz has the same feelings as Wagner. "No, check out the license plates. If you turn your head a bit you can see the FBI insignia."

Wagner did what he said and can see the logo. They strolled to the door and they handed the briefcase and USB stick. Without warning, an agent pulled a gun and fired two head shots at the men.


	2. Business as Unusual

A bus pulled over a fast rate. The only person who got off carried a bag. He was in a hurry or he just got lost. He didn't have time to think, he picked a random street and ran passing through every person in his way.

Alvin Duman a 23-year-old who finished college two years ago and has a job at a local video store. He was an expert at inventory, customer relations and organising. It was only 2 minutes before his lunch break and he's been fixing the website. An employee approached him and checked to see his progress.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm almost done," said Alvin.

He typed in a few more codes, clicked save and refreshed the web page. It worked perfectly & Alvin fell back in his chair. He checked his watch & it was a minute before 1 pm. "Time for lunch."

"You did great, even when you're under the pressure you still managed to do it," amazed the employee.

"Wait until you try software, it's way more challenging. Imagine all the text."

"Yeah, you told me you had a tutor."

Alvin walked towards the door, before he left he had to say something. "Make sure that Gerry knows about the website."

"Got'cha" answered the employee.

* * *

><p>Alvin went to a restaurant and ordered a takeout of large hot dog with water. He went to an internet café, placing his food at the edge of the table so it doesn't destroy the computer. He checked into a blogging website and clicked on a blog which caught his eye. It read <em>"Conspiracy: Does it involve the Mafia?"<em>. He thought this is something a teenage would write after seeing the title. He clicked it and the web page displayed download links. Alvin took out his USB stick and downloaded the files to it. While he waited he ate half of his hot dog and a huge sip of water feeling the chunk squeeze down his oesophagus.

Outside, an agent watched Alvin from a restaurant across the street. He's been working on who wrote the blog and find the person. He spoke into his bluetooth headset telling his contact that he found the person he's looking for. He wasn't talking about Alvin, he's directing himself to a man with a laptop outside the café. The man who created the blog was in his forties wearing jeans and snow jacket. The agent doesn't know about Alvin, he was just blending in with crowd.

After downloading the files on to his stick, Alvin finished his lunch. He walked back to the video store passing the agent. He headed for the person with the laptop and sat near him without greeting him. He knew the man, he's a close friend of the agent's brother. "Good day isn't it Les?"

"That snow storm was a huge hassle," Les shivered. "I had my nieces scooping the driveway."

"Have you heard of the death of two undercover agents?" The agent wanted to be sure he's looking at the man who created the blog.

"Yeah, I had," Les answered.

"Did you see an internet blog that contains download links of documents that the two agents were holding when they died?"

"Yes I have, but I don't think you should go deeper James."

"It's my job, that's what I'm told to do. And I must mention that I'm from the NSA."

Les doesn't know about it until now. He was caught up in his social life. "Sometimes I feel like I lived under a rock."

* * *

><p>Alvin arrived back at the video store. Boxes of newly released DVDs and video games arrived. It was his favourite task, stacking items on shelves. His manager walked out of the bathroom after washing her hands. "Just in time Alvin. You know what to do."<p>

"Pleasure," smiled Alvin. He took a box cutter and sliced the top open.

He placed the DVDs and games on the counter and took out the discs. He placed them in protective cases along with the instructions. He put on security tags preventing them from being opened. He stored the discs in the drawers and shelved the cases under the _New Releases _section. He flattened the boxes and went out to dump them in the recycling bin.

He went back inside and an employee called to him. "Alvin, could you give us some help?"

"What is it?"

"One of the Ethernet cables is loose."

Alvin didn't think that would be possible unless they're tangled or something. He looked at them and noticed broken plastic. "The connector's broken, some idiotic must of misused it or used it as a toy. We need to a buy new one."

He found boxes of Ethernet cables. "Good thing we came prepared."

He opened a box and used the new cable to connect the computer to the Ethernet port. Alvin stared at Julian making the employee look like a wimp. "Next time, remember where the spare parts are when this happens."

A man rushed across the road and stopped near a Chinese restaurant. He took a Smith & Wesson M&P40 and kicked the door open carrying a bag. "Empty that register!"

Julian opened the register and dumped all the bank notes and coins in the bag. Four more guys entered the store aimed their firearms at the man. Alvin heard the noise and hid in the bathroom. He took his cell and dialled 911.


	3. Turn Around

At the Titans Tower, everything seemed normal. Cyborg is upgrading himself, Beast Boy is playing video games, Raven is meditating, Starfire is reading a novel and Robin's browsing the internet. There weren't that many decorations, there was a decorated tree but everything else is something you buy at a garage sale. They busy doing their jobs that they didn't have time to celebrate the holiday season.

"Few more seconds and I'll beat the final level!" Beast Boy was playing that game for months. He was aiming for 100% completion.

"How long have you been playing this game?" asked Cyborg.

"4 months, after this is 100% completion."

"Is this the last story mission?"

"You got it."

He was at the final level, it was the big boss. Both the boss character and B.B.'s character are low on health. He begins to sweat on his forehead. He fired his last cartridge and the boss is out of health. Beast Boy jumped in the air. "Yes! I beat the final boss! I win! I win!"

"He must of used a lot of blood, sweat and tears to beat that final mission," amazed Starfire.

Raven opened her right eye. "And he's still satisfied?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg watched the final cut scene. The main protagonist gets shot and left for dead while the shooter gets hailed by bullets by the cops. After the credits roll the Cyborg was jaw-dropped. "Did the hero just die?"

"What do you expect, a happy ending?" Beast Boy knew more about the game than anybody else. "He was wanted in every country in the world. He knew he will be killed once he achieved his goals."

"On Tamaran, if a fugitive has committed numerous crimes, he will be eaten alive by Orfugan Leeches," said Starfire.

"That I can forget." Raven noticed something different. "Since when did you start reading?"

"Yesterday, I'm reading _The Girl who Kicked the Hornet's Nest. _I read the last two books and couldn't put them down. It's a shame the author died before those books were published." It was Starfire's first time reading crime novels, she actually picked the Millennium trilogy out of curiosity sake. "I've seen you, Beast Boy and Cyborg reading so I thought I should give it a shot."

Raven slowly smiled, not because she finally witnessed Star taking another hobby but she showed some enthusiasm. Raven hadn't that much enthusiasm before she joined the team. "It's better than just let slip past."

An alarm sounded all over the Titan Tower. Robin got up and addressed. "Titans we have an emergency."

"Time to test out this new function I installed," demonstrated Cyborg. "I upgrading the computers so they can trace 911 calls just in case need assistance."

He pressed a few buttons and the monitor zoomed in. It picked up the phone call as they speak. "911 what's your emergency?"

"There's a robbery at Masin's Video Store. There's a man with a gun and he's emptying the register."

"And where are you now?"

"815 Cramer Street."

"Titans let's go!" commanded Robin.

* * *

><p>The robber entered the back room and head for the emergency exit. He opened it and the alarm went off. He didn't care, he signalled 5 more guys armed with guns and large bags. They entered the back room and head for the safe. One of them used a fuse to disable the alarm. He used a safe cracking device which involved placing a tube over the dial and let the device do the job. After the safe opened the robber tossed the cash to the gang. One of them walked out of the door, once he saw police cars speeding towards him he ran back inside. "Guys, we got company!"<p>

The manager was about to enter until he saw what's happening. "Is that a robbery in progress?"

"What do you think it is an Easter egg hunt?"

"Three of my employees are inside. Last thing I need is a new interior paint job."

Alvin opened the bathroom door, he can see the two employees held hostage. He stayed hidden until further notice.

"OK listen here," the leader shouted to the police. "You'll stand down now and those hard-working citizens won't die."

A deputy rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "Like I never heard that before."

One of the robbers fired at him injuring his arm. The leader was pissed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"He made an insult."

"He just made a comment."

"Like you should talk."

Beast Boy interrupted them in the form of a mouse. He shape shifts back to his normal self and landed on top of the man. "You should know that talking is cheap."

He whistles and the Titans burst through the emergency door. One of the men was surprised to see them "Teen Titans?"

"And I thought my family reunion was dumb," said a robber holding a rifle.

Robin drew his staff and whacked the gun out of his hands. They engaged in hand to hand combat, Robin delivered every kick and punch but they were blocked. The robber threw a punch and Robin grabbed his hand and threw him over the counter.

Cyborg is against a gun-wielding maniac. They aimed at each other and exchanged words. "This baby can tear you organs to Swiss cheese."

"This canon can create a giant hole in the wall. Observe." Cyborg fired a round at a wall behind the man which made him jump in fright and dropped his gun.

"OK, but can you exchange fist-" Cyborg punched the guy in the face causing him to fly in the air and crash on the shelf. He turned and look at one of the DVDs. "Boy, Hollywood ran out of ideas today."

A robber holding an Uzi fired at Beast Boy who's turned into a dog. He hid behind a shelf and changed to a lion. The man got scared that he ran towards him just before B.B. changed into a rhino and charged him through the window. The cops apprehended him and Beast Boy gave the officers a salute.

Starfire fired green beams from her eyes destroying the door revealing a person holding a shotgun. He tried to pull the trigger and she threw a ball slicing it in half. He drew a handgun and fired. Starfire threw energy balls creating small explosions. The man ran and was backed against the counter. "You girl should go home and play with dolls."

Starfire levitated above the ground with her eyes still glowing green. "You need to be more sensitive with the resident of Tamaran."

He pointed the gun and Starfire threw an energy disc slicing the gun off his hand. It injured his hand and the gun flew behind the counter and the gun fired. The bullet ricocheted off the metal door handle, flew into the TV set, hit a security camera, broke a ceiling mirror and bounced off the entrance door. Alvin was about to exit until he felt a flight of the bullet go pass causing him to jump back and hit some boxes containing bathroom cleaners.

Raven has been deflecting attacks from a robber who uses both guns and a katana sword. She lifted selves and threw them. He dodged the objects and sliced them into pieces. Raven blasted his sword into hundreds of shards. He fired a rounds and Raven stopped the bullets making them hit the floor and grabbed the gun out of his hand where she tossed against the wall.

A sniper climbed up to the roof carrying a case containing the rifle. He found an air duct and climbed inside. The manager and employees except Alvin managed to exit via window without injury. Alvin dashed out and regrouped with the police. The sniper crawled through the vents, he's above the floor of the store. He slid the rifle, looked in the eye piece looking for a target. All the crooks were down and out.

"Nothing like cleaning up crime," smiled Beast Boy. "Though it may seem too easy."

Alvin noticed a crook who getting up and saw something move in the grating, he can see that the robber wants the Titans gone. He thought quickly; he couldn't shout, by the time he warned them the man might pull the trigger. He could tell the police but he doubt that they will get there in time. He can see claymores near the door. He sees a pistol in the cops holster and snatched it with hesitation. He leapt over the car and ran into the broken window, he took a brick and threw it at the crook. He went under the vent and emptied the entire cartridge. Teen Titans were shocked, the cops were confused. The ceiling was damaged from the fight and the vent fell and crashed onto the floor. Alvin moved out of the way and the corpse of the sniper was exposed.


	4. Chases

The sniper was wearing police uniform, Alvin knew about it all along. While he was out side he saw the sniper climbing in the vent. He didn't look and the Titans and he didn't look at the cops. All he did was toss the gun, grabbed his backpack containing the USB stick and ran towards the emergency exit. He's now on the run from the law.

Beast Boy examined the uniform and was jaw-dropped. "He's a cop."

"What did you say?" asked Robin.

"He sneaked in the air vent and tried to stop that other robber."

"But the shooter didn't bother to shoot the guy?"

Cyborg picked up the brick Alvin threw which had a blood spatter. "It looks as though his eyes were on the cop and injuring the guy would prevent him from putting a bullet in the kid's head."

"I don't think he's a kid," Beast Boy denied.

The injured man reached for his gun until Starfire and Raven stomped in front of the firearm. He gazed in their eyes while feeling great pain. He doesn't know what hurts, that blow to the head or being foiled by teenage girls.

* * *

><p>The agent visited a library and found a lonely spot. He was sitting near the romance section, his superior sat in front of him he's older and more experienced. They didn't care about each other's strength. The agent finally got something off his chest. "I managed to find the person who set up that blog."<p>

The superior listened, everything he listens sounds vital. The agent mentioned Les' name he told him how they knew each other.

"Does he know that he's putting himself in danger?" asked Freud.

"Can't really tell, but he sort of changed, it's like he took his life for granted," thought Ferreiro.

"That doesn't explain why he posted evidence on the web for the whole world to see."

"It must be the two dead agents, they must of duplicated the files and sent them at random email addresses."

Freud thought it might be possible, he knew that their cover will be blown so copying the evidence is a plan B when they see it. Ferreiro handed him the website where Les posted his blog, with login name and password. "I managed to persuade him in giving his access to that blog."

"And the website?"

Ferreiro had it written at the back of the piece of paper. Freud looked at it, it was a website called Newsflash. He placed it in his pocket and he gave Ferreiro a brown envelope. It contains Intel on the Mafia family the victims and the cops. He gave him a warning that if he exposes the evidence at the wrong moment or he doesn't have the files he'll be in jeopardy and he'll be on his own. Ferreiro listened, he had to find help inside or outside the agency.

Alvin ran into the entrance door making him bounce off the surface. He opened the door the correct way and went to the same area where the two NSA men were. He wasn't going for them he was going for a young man around his age, Akiva Roslyn. He sat near him and Ferreiro quickly identified him to Freud. Once he radioed Alvin's location, and told a squad to keep a low profile.

"So glad you're..." greeted Alvin.

Akiva was stressed out all morning and didn't have time to exchange hellos. "Don't have time for your ray of hope Alvin. I got to wrap those Christmas presents back at my place."

Akiva unlike Alvin has a more scheduled life. He too has a job, he works in a department store. They weren't friends, more like classmates you see at elementary school. Seeing Alvin was the last thing he wanted.

"You seem stressed." Alvin examined his face and can see tension lines.

"I just did my Christmas shopping, I have to avoid the beastly crowds once December 24th approaches."

Akiva is on the laptop working online. He came across an ad and thought working on the internet might the perfect job. He received cheques in the mail and deposited them in his bank account. He didn't tell Alvin about this.

Alvin lifted the bag containing the USB stick. "I think I might have taken your bag by accident."

Akiva noticed the backpack he has is similar but made by a different brand. "I also have yours, must of found it near the bus station."

The exchanged backpacks and continued their conversation. Most of it is about their jobs. Alvin saw a policeman approach the library. He told Akiva he had to leave, took his back pack and went out the emergency exit. The alarm alerted everybody inside and the police heard the alarm. The policeman radioed in where Alvin is located and entered the area. The squad who were hired by Freud picked up the policeman's radio and decided to go after the man who killed the cop.

Alvin entered the alley and dodged trash cans along the way. He placed the backpack on his shoulders and rammed against a door leading to a barber shop. The police squad wasn't far behind, the NSA team however used their equipment and some of the agents followed Alvin to keep track as well as trying to catch him.

Alvin ran out the barber shop and turned right, he turned and saw Teen Titans tailing him from behind. He's got 3 groups to escape. He ran into a theatre, head out the emergency exit and jumped into the parking lot. He can see the incoming NSA squad as he got to his feet. He climbed over a fence, landing in a pile of garbage. Beast Boy stopped him from exiting the alley after transforming into a bear. Alvin just wrapped his hands round a pipe and ascended to the roof. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, he has experience with free running. Robin drew his staff and swung it. Alvin just dodged it, grabbed it and yanked it out of his hands. He swings it but Robin dodged it numerous times. The staff was kicked out his hands and Alvin just jumped from the edge landing on the fire escape.

Freud and Ferreiro were pursuing Alvin by car. They can see him dropping from the ladder. Alvin took a right turn and was stopped by Starfire, she's trying to reason with him. "You can't run forever. Give up now or you'll suffer even more."

Alvin thought of an option. "I have my reasons and I don't want interference."

He pulled his arm back and lunched forward. Starfire flew back and slammed against the wall. He also avoided Cyborg's punch and used snow to throw at his eyes. Cyborg couldn't see where Alvin was going and instead helped Starfire on her feet. "Are you OK?"

Starfire was seriously injured. "I sure am, before he hit me he said some about doing it for a reason."

"It looks like he has a motive."

Raven took a hundred steps ahead of Alvin and hid in a wall. He escaped the alley and entered a shopping centre. The place has a lot of Christmas decorations and has Xmas music playing in the background. He headed for the butcher's in a supermarket, ran passed the freezer and ended up in the loading bay. He took about 8 steps and Raven emerged from the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She created a giant hand with her powers. Alvin immediately dashed and saw the NSA heading his way. He grabbed a crate of fish and threw it so he can turn and head for the nearest exit. His eyes were aimed for the bridge. Cyborg fired a round but Alvin missed the blast. The police were heading towards him and the NSA was coming from the right. One of the agents fired a tear gas cartridge which blinded the Titans. Alvin headed across the bridge and police cars skidded in front of him. He decided to hijack a car so he can escape. He slipped on the ice, he grabbed the rail which made his hand slide off. He plummeted 15ft and his body landed on a speeding Renault. He flew over and hit the cold hard tar road. Cars hit the brakes and steered away, some skidded on the black ice. The police arrived and one of them checked Alvin's pulse, he's in critical condition.

By the time the ambulance arrived Freud had to tell Ferreiro that he must go with him. "He'll be put under protection and I'll inform his relatives."


	5. Seeking for Help

Freud climbed in and just before the doors are shut, he told Ferreiro that there's a package at in his mailbox. He closed the door and Ferreiro watched it drive away. The Titans arrived, all they saw was some blood, damaged cars, policemen diverting traffic away from the scene and the NSA leaving. Robin asked a by-stander what happened the person answered: "A guy fell and hit a car."

Akiva went to the internet café Alvin went to and inserted the USB stick. The one he used was the same one Alvin used to store the evidence from the blog. He noticed a folder containing the videos. He turned his head to make sure there aren't any onlookers. He watched each of the video files and was stunned. He logged off and took the USB stick with him.

Ferreiro walk to the nearby parking lot and entered his car. He placed the stick in the glove compartment and drove back to his apartment.

He walked towards the scene where Alvin was injured. The ambulance was about to make a turn and fire consumed it creating a fire ball. Akiva, Ferreiro and the Titans witnessed the catastrophic phenomenal. Akiva was jaw-dropped while one of the cops reported an explosion and the Titans were shocked. The group of five never saw a demise this extreme. They rarely see a person die in front of their eyes. They were distracted by the blaze while Akiva ran towards the police station.

* * *

><p>Ferreiro drove to his apartment and checked the mailbox. He found the envelope and ripped it open at a fast pace. He finds the documents which were the same ones Wagner sent by email. The question on his mind was how did Freud knew those were the documents Wagner sent? He thought that finding the video files might be the first step.<p>

He stepped in his car and drove to the police station, the lobby had Christmas decorations and everybody in it was hard at work. He didn't see Akiva until he made eye contact with him. "Do you know Alvin Duman?"

"Sure I do," Akiva showed him the USB stick.

Akiva pointed Ferreiro to the computer near reception. Ferreiro walked to the policeman and asked him if he could use the computer. He showed the cop his badge and he sat down. Akiva inserted the USB stick and the agent took his USB stick and inserted it. He copied the files and removed his stick. Akiva took his and what they don't know is that the Mafia sent a hitman disguised as a cop to kill both Akiva and the agent.

Ferreiro told him about the death of Alvin and Freud. Akiva was surprised but not in a shocking way. "We weren't friends to begin with. He's just a classmate from the 8th grade."

He was about to mention how he and Alvin did in college until the hitman fired at the monitor. Police officers armed themselves and fired back. People ran for cover and some head outside.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy picked up the sounds of the guns. "There's a fire fight at the police station."<p>

He transformed into a cheetah and dashed with the Titans following him. They entered hearing the screams and rounds going off. Ferreiro hid under the desk and Akiva aimed for the window. He turned to him and Ferreiro insisted. Akiva dash with his head ducked and jumped through the window. Once he got up he didn't have time to check his injuries, instead he made a run for it.

The Titans arrived and started helping the civilians. Cyborg armed himself while Beast Boy and Starfire helped the injured cops. Robin hid near the desk where Ferreiro was, avoiding the flying bullets. The hitman tossed his handguns and a Mafioso who pretended to be in custody grabbed the guns and loaded them. The hitman used his pistols and cocked them both. The two men open fired, Starfire and Raven deflected the bullets with their powers. Beast Boy shapeshifted into a rat mouse and crawled through the air vent. He turned into a fly, flew out and transformed into his normal self.

He signalled Raven and Robin to disarm the men. Raven used her powers to slice the Mafioso's guns in half and Robin used his boomerang to slash the hitman's pistols off his hands. The police stopped firing and the Titans restrained them both. They weren't taking the Titans seriously since after all they are teenagers. Robin and Beast Boy interrogated the hitman while Raven and Starfire handled the Mafioso.

"Who sent you?" shouted Robin.

"Like I should say a word kid," replied the hitman. "Not even your companion can be any help."

"Don't be so sure."

Beast Boy grabs the hitman close to his face. "You better talk or I'll turn into something that will make you cry to your mother."

"Try me," smirked the hitman.

He changed into a lion and growled in the hitman's face. He although it didn't scare him much he was quick enough to tell them. "Me and Caruso over there are partners. I'm working for the Salgerete family and he's the underboss."

"Liar!" shouted Caruso. "I don't know that guy!"

"Who's your intended target?" Robin asked.

"I won't tell. My contact doesn't want to be exposed."

Starfire and Raven were also impatient, they didn't believe Caruso's words. Starfire's eyes slowly turned bright green. "Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't use my eyes to fry-"

"I keep telling you, I don't know that assassin. I thought somebody already hired him to kill my target."

"Don't you think might do in a...oh I don't know...quiet location?"

"I didn't even know who the person I'm supposed to kill looked like."

Raven didn't think his statement makes a lick of sense. "How could you figure that _he _was an assassin?"

"I spotted him receiving an envelope of cash with a photo and dossier. He ripped the photo to shreds before I had the chance to take a glance."

A sniper from outside aimed near Raven and Starfire, he was about to fire until Beast Boy spotted a small bright light. "Sniper!"

Robin threw his boomerang hit the rifle firing a round. The bullet flew past and entered the hitman's temple. Blood and brain mattered painted the floor, Cops exited and fired at the sniper causing him to fall and land on the asphalt. This makes two deaths in one day. The cops placed the Mafioso in a jail cell and Ferreiro left with his USB stick ignoring the five super powered teenagers.

Akiva ran over a grassy knoll and found an air duct. He couldn't see the building due to the pitch black sky, not even the stars can help him. He was on the run ever since the shooting at the police station. He loosens the screws with a shard of glass, he left them in the grating as he crawled in. He placed the grating back on and went further backwards. He came to an intersection and turned himself around so he can go head first. He entered a room he couldn't see and can't find the light switch. He checked his watch it is 3:15am, he didn't have time to search the building so he found a couch and slept on it.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Akiva slowly opened his eyes and before he can move, he heard doors opening and closing. He got up and ran behind the kitchen counter. All he could hear were unfamiliar voices talking about what happened yesterday. They said they will go out for snacks just before they left.<p>

He got out of hiding once the doors closed. He explored the entire building, He didn't enter the rooms with superhero-like names on them. He felt hungry after the tour and made himself a sandwich. He examined monitor and spotted loose, untidy cables. As soon he was almost done and didn't hear the sound of opening doors and in came the Teen Titans themselves.

"That combo meal is off the chain!" grinned Cyborg.

"Thank god there was a vegetarian menu, their veggie burgers actually fill your stomach," Beast Boy drooled while envisioning the food.

"Good thing we have a lot of cash," said Starfire. "Now's the time to see what TV land has in store."

They walked in the room and spotted Akiva fixing the cables. "It's like rearranging blood vessels in a fifth grade teacher."

He turned around after working on the monitor and has a sudden change in facial expression after seeing the five. The Titans were surprised. "Intruder!"

Akiva has the same reaction "Teen Titans?"

They screamed so loud the noise caused the entire Titans Tower to leap off the ground and landed with a stomp.


	6. Poor Start

"How did you manage to break in?" angered Robin.

"Listen, I didn't know it was the Titan Tower. It was pitch black when I arrived," explained Akiva.

"How did you managed to bypass the alarms?" wondered Cyborg.

Akiva remembered while crawling through the air vent, he found lasers blocking nearly every path. So he decided to climb out and he found himself in the hall. "I just exited the ducts and slept all night."

Starfire was curious. "We didn't notice you earlier today before we left."

"Don't you see? He went into hiding so he won't be spotted," explained Beast Boy.

Akiva decides to cut the nonsense and give a reason for breaking in. "Now we got that out of the way, I got evidence that can put a crime syndicate behind bars. And as of now I'm a target."

He showed the Titans the USB stick. He mentioned that he tried to hand it over in the police station until the two men open fired. "There was a guy working for the NSA who duplicated the files on the stick and kept it to himself."

"Which makes him a target as well," Robin concluded.

"Yet we still don't know anything about the other hitman who wasn't hired by the Mafia," thought Cyborg.

Beast Boy came up with a crazy theory. "Maybe the other assassin was paid by a double agent of another secret organisation. Capable of eliminating any target anywhere, anytime."

The others were about to cream him but Robin interrupted. "Actually, Beast Boy is right."

"I am?" Beast Boy pointed to himself.

"What?" Cyborg, Raven and Starfire were surprised. Their eyes widened and their mouths opened.

Robin worked in Gotham City for years along with the Dark Knight. He knows just about everything that's going on from the criminal underworld to government conspiracies. He's the type of hero who searches for evidence, solving the case. "It's not likely that they send in two men to kill a person. It's likely that someone else wants that USB for another purpose."

Akiva is on the same level as Robin. "I copied the video files and gave them to an NSA agent, chances are he might of used it to take care of the situation."

"So let's see those videos," insisted Cyborg.

Akiva inserted the stick and played each of the files. The Titans reaction was appalling, they encountered enemies with their own plots that they can handle despite having super powers. Those people they were dealing with are just your average cold-blooded killers. After watching the disturbing footage, Robin ejected the stick. "Now we know what this gang is capable of."

"We also need to find the agent who has the duplicates. He may be the only person who knows about this gang," added Cyborg.

Beast Boy has an idea and not the crazy kind. "The police station has CCTV cameras. The footage will show us the agent."

"Excellent idea," agreed Robin. "But we can't bring Akiva with us."

"How come?" asked Starfire.

"He might be spotted by the Mafia and be killed in an instant," Cyborg answered.

Akiva knew Cyborg is right; returning to the city will be the last thing he'll be doing. "I guess I'll be staying here till you get back."

They all agreed to his sentence and left the building in a rush.

* * *

><p>A man walked to Ferreiro's apartment. He observed the place, the hall has well-designed interior. Ferreiro opened the door with a chain lock attached and he saw Les outside. "What is it?"<p>

Les saw that Ferreiro wasn't in a happy mood. He didn't come here to give a friendly hello. "I wanted to get something off my chest and I think you're the person I'm looking for."

"Is it about what we discussed earlier?"

Les said yes and Ferreiro unlocked the door and Les entered. They sat on the couch near the TV with a coffee table covered in files. The apartment was well furnished with clean floor and walls & a clear view of the city. Les can see Christmas decorations including the artificial tree. He couldn't hold his stomach in any longer. "Listen James, you know about that blog you mentioned? I'm not the only person who created it. I only made it since I thought I could share my thoughts."

Ferreiro knows he's going somewhere. "Did you say that there are other people involved with this blog?"

Les feels a sudden tight in his abdomen, he knows that he can't tell a lie. "They said that they were members of Claymore. They introduced me to _Newsflash, _the website where we made the blog."

"Do you know their names?"

"I think I do, one of them is named Larson, and I think the other person is Adamski. There weren't too keen on giving personal information."

Ferreiro dialled his phone and waited for an answer. "Hello Gills? Give me a search on two people named Larson and Adamski. I have someone who may give a description."

He looked at Lars informing him he must meet with NSA agents and place under protection. Les was puzzled. "Why do I have to be protected?"

"There's a slight chance that the Salgerete might find you and kill you. They think you watched the video files."

"You're right," sighed Les.

* * *

><p>The Titans retuned to the police station. They passed by the CSIs and met the officer in charge.<p>

"We need to see those security discs," Robin told the officer.

He let them in the security room, a cop walked by them without seeing them. Raven was thinking about Akiva. Sure he's a young adult but she wondered why he wasn't placed in a Witness Protection Program. Starfire thought the same thing but they didn't talk about it to each other. Robin found the DVD of yesterday's shoot out and inserted it in the player.

They watched carefully, while watching the gun play Beast Boy noticed the Ferreiro's face. "Pause there! There's our man."

"OK, we just need to copy the video so we can get a facial scan," said Robin.

He placed the disc in a nearby computer, the disc is a DVD RW-. He inserted his own USB stick with the Robin insignia on it. He copied the footage and removed the stick once he has the copy.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the Tower and watched where the hitman threw his guns. Starfire noticed something different. "We all know that the assassin was hired to kill Akiva and the gangster said he's doesn't know him."<p>

"You're point?" wondered Cyborg.

"He's not looking at the assassin before he picked up those guns."

"It shows that he used them to his advantage," Raven concluded. "Once he saw Akiva he had to finish his job."

"He couldn't have firearms on him, he got arrested on purpose," Beast Boy thought. "The Salgeretes knew Akiva would tell the police."

They all agreed to their anecdotes and let Robin take care of the detective work. "I look into the Salgerete family, you better check on our guest."

Akiva was channel surfing and came across the news. A reporter appeared on TV. "Police have confirmed that the bombing of the ambulance was done by the Salgerete family."


	7. Memories of a Troubled Life

Akiva cranked up the volume once the other Titans entered. "Hey teens! There's something you got to see!"

They sat next to him and listened to the reporter. "The suspect in custody Umberto Caruso who was involved in the shooting stated that he had nothing to do with it. He also mentioned that the killing of two ambulance drivers, Alvin Duman and NSA Deputy Director Atticus Freud. It's currently unknown for the motive behind the explosion, forensics are still searching the area for evidence behind the cause and the police have yet find if there's a possible link between the Salgerete family and the incident."

Akiva now fears his own life, he isn't worried about Ferreiro since he barely knew the man. He got up and left. "I need a moment alone."

They watched him leave, they looked at each other and find a way to help him.

"I never see a person more worried about himself," worried Starfire.

"I think we shall talk to him," thought Beast Boy.

"Great idea," agreed Cyborg. "We should take turns and see how it goes. So who goes first?"

"I know." Starfire displayed a small ball the size of a large colourless marble. "This is an Argisphren. It picks a random colour from a pre-set number. There are 4 of us so Beast Boy you're purple, I'm orange, Raven you're black and Cyborg you're platinum."

She pressed four random spots on the Argisphren. She tosses it in the air and it hits the floor and the colours randomly flash. "Once it hits the ground it will activate randomizing the lights until which one is picked."

The lights flickered at the speed of light. Then the entire ball turned platinum.

"I'm up first," said Cyborg.

* * *

><p>He went around the tower to find Akiva, he came to a bedroom that used to belong to Terra. It's now used as a spare bedroom and sometimes a guest room. He entered and saw Akiva staring at the ceiling. He doesn't know what he's thinking about as he walked slowly to him. He grabbed a chair and sat near him. "Is something on your mind?"<p>

"You're just a teen why would you care about my feelings?" Akiva was feeling blue to speak a single word that explains anything.

"After you watched the news you walked out."

"I'm more worried about my life. I give you guys the proof but those mobsters just won't quit until I'm six feet under."

"We can help, we take bad guys all the time."

"Those are real fugitives, they aren't superheroes. Don't you see the difference?"

Akiva has a good point. Cyborg inhaled and exhaled slowly. "We know the difference, it's not about who they are, it's about what they do."

"It's just that when became a young adult, everything around me changed. I have a future planned and have a great lifestyle...everything just stops for I have to find a difficult way to overcome the issue."

Cyborg couldn't think of anything else to say. "I'm sure the others will try to help."

He came back and gave a report. "I've done my job. If anybody needs me I'll be waxing the T-Car."

"OK, next," exclaimed Starfire as she tossed the sphere. After hitting the ground, it flashed rapidly and stopped at the colour purple.

"My turn," smiled Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>He went to Akiva, once he entered the room he didn't let the memory of Terra take him over. He managed to surpass it which took about a month. He walked in with positive energy inside of him, he came closer to Akiva still lying on the bed. "How's that talk with Cyborg?"<p>

"Made some progress." He felt a bit better but still has fear drilling deep inside. "Do you wish that you want something to stay the same or something you know that should be the way it was before?"

Beast Boy knew what he meant. He had the same experience after they returned to Jump City after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. "Why are you asking me this?"

"It's the first that comes to mind after escaping from the police station, renting a boat with a $45 deposit and breaking in the Titan Tower. I didn't think it just came to me."

Beast Boy thought about what Akiva said. "Can I lie next to you?"

Akiva didn't say a word, he just grinned a bit and turned his head slightly to his left, it was his way of saying sure or go on.

Beast Boy laid on the bed next him placing his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling just like Akiva. "I think I feel the same way as you feel. There are some things that I want to stay same but as soon as they change I accept it. But if it's something that I want to change back to it was before, it isn't easy."

"You had that experience before?"

"Afraid so, but overtime I slowly got over that...um...wanting something that's not there. That's how things go when you grow up I guess."

"You remind me of my younger brother, he's about your age."

Beast Boy started to feel a connection with him. He's like the bigger brother he didn't have. He reached in his pocket and gave him the Teen Titan communicator. "When there's trouble you know to call. In case there is trouble."

"Isn't this yours? You need it more than I do."

Beast Boy took out another communicator. "The one I gave you is a spare, I have my own."

He returned to the two super heroines. "He's doing good. It's just the two of you know."

He picked up the game controller and turned on the console.

"This will be the last time using this," sighed Starfire.

Raven lowered her expectations. "Robin is lucky that he has to do research."

Starfire dropped the Argisphren and blinked the two remaining colours until it turned orange.

"Wish me luck," hoped Starfire.

* * *

><p>She entered and sees Akiva sitting upright on the bed. He was sitting with his back against the headboard. She used the same chair Cyborg used. She can see the communicator he's holding. "Did Beast Boy give you that?"<p>

"Thought it might be useful." He observed the device like a jeweller inspecting a diamond.

"You seem keen to it."

"I have autism, I'm a sucker for electronics."

Starfire was puzzled with that sentence. "I didn't know earthlings eat electronics."

Akiva laughed in amusement. "It's another way of saying that I have an interest in this stuff. You're pretty funny and cute for...um...what are you exactly?"

"I'm a Tamaranean," explained Starfire.

"Do you ever feel homesick?"

"Rarely, as long as I have good friends, I feel right at home. I did visit Tamaran once, during my stay I decided to stay on Earth."

Akiva smiled, he listened to every word spoken. Now Starfire wants to know more about him. "Enough about me, tell me about yourself."

"Why do you want to know more about?" Akiva was curious.

"You were chased by gangsters maybe you should explain how it all happened."

Akiva thought and cut right to the chase. "It happened when a former class mate Alvin Duman bumped into me in the public library. He took my bag and had it for a day. It wasn't on purpose, he was just careless."

He talked about him witnessing the ambulance incident and meeting the NSA agent. "And all that just before the holiday season."

"Times can tough when something like this happens." She looked at him with a bright smile. "If need someone to talk to, just see us."

Starfire left Akiva and reminded Raven. "Your turn Raven, I'll be wrapping presents if you want me."

Raven picked up the Argisphren. "Wonder what happens if there's one colour left."

She used levitation to lift it in the air and dropped it. The ball suddenly turned black without flickering. "Didn't expect much."

* * *

><p>Raven visited Akiva by going through the wall instead of using the door. She walked slowly to Akiva, who's in the same position Starfire saw him, his back is still against the headboard. He's holding the communicator in one hand and a picture in the other. "Is everything OK?"<p>

"Almost," sighed Akiva. "Now the only thing that comes to mind is a loved one, I think may not see again if it all else fails."

"I know how you feel."

He knew that Raven will be the right person to talk about a family member he wanted to see for the Christmas season. "You wanna sit next to me?"

Raven was never asked to join in just to talk. "Sure."

She climbed on the bed with her legs crossed, the same way a person does when meditating. "What is it that comes to mind?"

"If the Salgeretes ice me I won't be able to see the person who helped me with my autism."

Raven can see the sadness and fear in his eyes. "Who is it?"

He handed her the photo. "Right there is my mother."

She looked the photo showed Akiva and his mother. They were smiling and sitting in a restaurant. "That was taken on my 21st."

"I had the same experience. I was used as tool to destroy the world thanks to my father. He never loved me, he used me for his selfish deeds."

Akiva felt sorry for her, unlike him where he tries to reconnect with his parent, Raven attempted to disconnect from her parent. Unlike the others she's the Titan that he can relate to. "How did you solve that conflict?"

"I defeated him, I couldn't of done it without the help of my friends."

She handed him back the photo and he placed it in his pocket. "So, do you have any plans for the 25th?"

"Just a simple dinner with presents."

"Maybe I should spend some time with you and the others for the season." He remembered his relatives which is what Christmas is about. "After I have Christmas with the loved ones."

"You're invited. We'll make you a guest of honour."

Akiva felt 100% complete. All of his problems he bottled up have slowly disappeared. "It's nice to have dinner with a group of super heroes and not in a station in outer space."

A loud banging on the door alerted to two. The door opened and Beast Boy entered. "Am I interrupting your conversation?"

"No," said Raven and Akiva.

"Good, cause Robin needs you. He has found a lead in what happened yesterday."


	8. Closer & Deadlier

They went to the Main Ops room, Robin was almost done with the research. "Listen I managed to piece everything on the Salgerete family."

"Pity we couldn't bring in popcorn," said Cyborg.

"We're not watching a blockbuster," remarked Beast Boy.

"And thought my software development teacher was humourless," thought Akiva.

Robin explained with newspaper articles and news footage. "The Salgerete crime family came into power during the great depression by Alfredo Salgerete. An Italian emigrant who gained power through the projects of Chicago. He moved there after living in New York for four years. He worked as an apprentice for the CEO for a real estate agency."

"Let me guess, the CEO died and Alfredo sold the company so he can create his own," concluded Akiva.

"How did you know?"

"Heard it on the news once."

Robin continued with the back story. "Salgerete died in '88, leaving his son, Richard to take over."

"What are they doing now?" asked Cyborg.

"Besides killing people who got their hands on the evidence Akiva showed us, they're probably continuing their counterfeiting operation."

"Yet they may still be after me," worried Akiva.

"Did you find who is the man in the police station?" asked Starfire.

Robin uploaded his profile. "His name is James Ferreiro, he's an agent of the NSA. He's currently living in an apartment near Main Street. He might know something that we don't." He turns to Akiva. "With the only person who met him, you must visit in person."

Akiva thought he's shaking in fear "I can't go to him alone. I need somebody watching over to see if any Salgerete's men terminated me and Ferreiro."

"Akiva's right," agreed Raven. "We can't risk it. Once he's exposed he'll be a target."

"Good thing I made some new surveillance equipment." Cyborg displayed the gadgets they will use. "I made listening devices with extra sound range and I added a tracking system in each of your communicators."

Beast Boy was excited with the upgrades that his eyes widened open. "Cool!"

They entered the garage while Robin discussed on what's the plan. "Once Akiva visits Ferreiro there's a slight chance that Salgerete will send one of his men. Starfire and Raven you'll be watching in the air while Cyborg drives us to the apartment."

"You're on an island," reminded Akiva. "How are you supposed to get to Jump City with a car?"

"Watch," Cyborg demonstrated. He pressed a button inside the car and a bridge emerged from the ocean and connected to a near road.

"That explains a lot," surprised Akiva.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the apartment. The Titans were at different hidden locations: Robin is on the roof of a building across the streets, Cyborg is in the T-Car, Raven is hiding in a nearby alley, Starfire is in the air and Beast Boy is disguised as a hobo. Akiva looked for Ferreiro's apartment in the lobby. Once he found the room number, he skipped a few stairs until he reached the 4th floor. He found the door and knocked it hard. "Ferreiro? James Ferreiro?"<p>

Ferreiro heard Akiva's voice, he walked to the door, unlocked it and let Akiva inside.

"We need to talk we both know we are in danger," implied Akiva. "Not to worry I don't have the USB with me."

He's equipped with a listening device which contains a microphone so the Titans can hear the conversation. They also communicate with Akiva in case of anything's happening. The only viewpoints are the windows which is the only way they can see what's going on.

"What did you do with it?" Ferreiro wasn't pleased of what Akiva did.

"I gave it to the Teen Titans, they put me under surveillance."

"Turning it over to the police is another option but some of the cops are bribed by the mob."

"There's one I don't get. How did they know that Freud and Alvin Duman will be in that ambulance so they can kill them with explosives?"

"That's I what to know as well. Do you have any possible reason why Alvin could be running from the law?"

"What do you mean?" He doesn't know anything on what happened before his fiery demise.

"I spotted him running in the library minutes before the police found him."

Robin witnessed a figure in Ferreiro's bedroom. "There's figure inside, Titans hold your positions until I give the word."

The Titans heard the transmission and prepared themselves once the worst happens. Akiva and Ferreiro heard a door opening, it was Les walking in surprised to see a guest. "James did you bring in one of Alvin's classmates?"

"How could you say that when I'm in hot water?" Akiva didn't like Les treating him like some high school reject.

"Les, you need to focus on what's at stake," angered Ferreiro.

"He's not going to listen. He has taken a dislike to me ever since I tutored Alvin in web design," explained Akiva.

Les knew he was right, he decided to tell the truth instead of covering it up. "The only reason why I treat you like dirt is that I was bullied by your uncle in junior high."

"How did you know it was my uncle?"

"When I was invited to your 20th birthday celebration and your mother showed everybody the family tree."

"OK enough exposition, why is Alvin's dad in your apartment?"

"He said that he's partially responsible for the blog where it contained the files," explained Ferreiro.

"Alvin must of downloaded them once that ad caught his eye," Akiva realised.

A sniper working for Salgerete used a laser and silencer aimed for Akiva's temple. Robin heard footsteps on a roof next to him. He saw the sniper and used stealth while accessing from one roof to the next. He crept slowly behind and just as the sniper was about to pull the trigger, Robin grabbed him be the hair causing him to swing his arm firing a bullet, hitting a chimney. He managed to restrain him and starred him in the face. "Tell me where Richard Salgerete is."

"He hasn't done a god damn thing for 4 years," said the sniper. "He must be hiding in the shadows."

"They explained why one of your _friends_ came to the police station."

"I used to work for both sides before everything went wrong."

The Titans listened to the conversation, while checking on the apartment.

"What went wrong?" Robin asked.

"Some lunatic busted us and some of them got killed. Who knows where they are hiding."

Akiva wants Les to come to his senses in order to end it all. "If you turn in, Ferreiro will relocate you and your family until this blows over."

Ferreiro took one of the folders near the coffee table and showed them the Bank records and dossiers of crooked cops that Freud sent him. "This may be difficult since I have files of cops who work for Salgerete who will kill you if you had the chance."

Les felt frustrated. "It will take a long time for me to convince-"

The sniper grabbed a brick and he tried to swing it at Robin. He dodged it and the sniper grabbed the rifle. He didn't aim properly before he pulled the trigger. A bullet entered the window and a person died.


	9. Stranger in a Strange Land

Les was under a lot of stress ever since he came to Ferreiro's apartment. After being told that he'll be put under protection, he has trouble feeling relieved. He felt more guilty than the two men who helped him make this blog. He suspected that Alvin might of downloaded those files when he was outside the internet café. Ferreiro decides to cut the stupidity. "Your son died because he killed an officer and the one who downloaded from your blog."

"Actually, Alvin Duman is my nephew," Les described.

"Should of mentioned that," regretted Akiva.

"You're also targeted now you have it in your possession. And now that you had it over to a group I don't care for, you just make the situation worse before you notice."

The sound of the sniper rifle startled Akiva while Ferreiro reached for his handgun. Les fell flat on the floor, Akiva and Ferreiro looked out the window seeing Robin wrestle with the enemy sniper. Raven and Beast Boy ran inside and head for Ferreiro's apartment to see Les in a pool of blood, slightly breathing.

"I think they were targeting me," thought Akiva.

Ferreiro stared at Beast Boy and Raven, it was the first time he's met the Titans in person. Raven examined Les, he's suffering from an exit wound where the bullet entered his back and exited through his chest. It most likely chipped a section of his spine, punctured his trachea and pierced his heart. She examined Les and brought devastating news. "He's dying. My powers won't heal him in time."

Ferreiro saw a sheet a paper in his shirt pocket. He slowly grabbed the edge and let it slide, soaking up the blood until it's off the floor. It has a cell phone number written on it. Akiva looked out and saw two more cars stopping in front of the building. He ran for the window and crashed through the glass. He slammed at the railing of the fire escape, he bruised his right ribs and cut his right leg. He grabbed the bannister as he descended. "They're on to us, we better bail now."

Robin restrained the sniper again and spotted a police car nearby. The cops heard a scream, opened the car doors and looked at the sniper who's tied upside down on a lamp post. "Christmas came early this year."

Ferreiro watched Les breathing his last breath before he stopped entirely. He followed Akiva and ran to his car. Akiva however ran in the opposite direction with Beast Boy and Raven behind him. Cyborg in the T-Car drove in front and unloaded his canon. He aimed it at the Range Rovers and fired, Salgerete's men started flying in numerous directions. He entered the T-Car with Raven and Beast Boy inside, Akiva sat up straight, he was hiding from the gangsters, Cyborg stepped on the pedal with Ferreiro's car behind them. Robin got on his R-Cycle with Starfire following behind. Two of Salgerete's men fired and Starfire threw energy discs to slice the guns in half before Robin drove forward.

All three vehicles are close to each other. The R-Cycle was in between the cars.

"What in the world happened?" asked Cyborg.

"Les is killed," gasped Akiva. "He was partially involved with that blog. Killing him wasn't the whole purpose, they want me gone. Robin was restraining the man before he pulled the trigger."

"We to head back to the Tower. We need Ferreiro's help."

Akiva became sceptical, he wasn't sure of having an agent of the NSA in their base is a good suggestion. "You have to through Robin, he's the leader of your team."

Cyborg's communicator started bleeping, He couldn't reach it without letting go of the wheel. "You better take this."

Akiva grabbed it from Cyborg's belt. "There's a law against using telecommunications devices while driving."

He opened and Robin appeared on screen. "Talk to us."

Robin is communicating by using a built-in communicator on the R-Cycle. "Ferreiro has Intel that might give us more about the syndicate."

"We were just talking about it." He turned to Cyborg. "We got lucky there."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Tower and head towards the Main Ops room. Ferreiro's carrying a folder full of paper, there were the documents that Freud sent him.<p>

"That was not how we planned it," remarked Cyborg.

"At least James Ferreiro has something we don't. Right?" reminded Akiva.

"I should of done this from the beginning." Ferreiro showed everyone the folder containing the papers. "I have dossiers of cops who were bribed and secret covered up the Salgerete's activities and Mr. Salgerete's bank records."

Robin opened the folder and spread the dossiers all over the table. Ferreiro looked at the bank records showing numerous deposits and withdrawals, he noticed something wrong. "Whoever is making those transactions isn't part of Salgerete's syndicate. And there's no trace that this bank holds their records as we speak."

"What do you mean?" Robin was more curious than the others.

Akiva exposed the paper to the light showing the watermark. "You see that watermark?"

It showed the bank's logo and its slogan is written in Latin. "It's a Swiss bank that went defunct 4 years prior."

Cyborg looked at the watermark on the other records. "How do you know that?"

"Those records are fake, Lauzer National Bank hit rock bottom after a hacker broke in and swiped all the money. It cost 500 people their jobs...and 800 customers went broke."

"It would take somebody with years of experience to pull a heist without getting caught," thought Raven.

"Do you find more about the two agents?" pondered Starfire.

Robin displayed the agents' profiles on screen. "They are Carlos Franz and Dieter Wagner. They were working for the NSA for 8 years. Wagner used to be part of a drug ring before he was recruited as an undercover agent and worked for the government ever since. Franz was a former rebel leader in Uruguay who got abusive with his power he was double-crossed by his own men."

"Do you think you can enter Freud's computer?" asked Ferreiro.

Robin managed to enter the mainframe Freud's personal computer. He found the attachments of the emails one of the agents sent him. He saw the addresses of the emails were sent to. "Apparently the emails were sent to different email addresses and all of them are Freud's."

"Why would he need more than one address, each one from a different domain?" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg came up with a theory. "He must have different contacts so he used different emails to protect his identity."

"And I thought my experience with Earth's technology was flawless," Starfire remarked.

Ferreiro looked at the dossiers. He has an idea where he might find those crooked officers of the law. "The only way we can find them is to lead them to a location and that's you teens get the jump on them."

"Not unless the current Don Salgerete already arranged it," opposed Akiva. "Does this computer have any other functions?"

"Besides tracing phone calls and addresses." It was Beast Boy's chance to give a full analysis of the main computer of the Titan Tower. He wanted to prove that there's more to him than a shape shifter who cracks jokes. "It can hack into numerous computers and mainframes. It has the usual voice recognition, image reconstruction and replay recorded footage from CCTV cameras."

A map of the city appeared and zoomed in at a possible location where the cops might be at their secret rendezvous. Ferreiro gazed and noticed that he recognized the place. "That's where those cops kept up the charade that they busted one of Salgerete's crime rings."

"We can't contact them to meet us there," informed Robin. "Odds are that they think it's a set up."

"Guess we should do it the old fashioned way," thought Akiva.

* * *

><p>The T-Car drove in front of an apartment block, it's where one of the cops lived. Cyborg stood in front of the door and knocked. The cop was building a new chair for his desk when he heard the knock. He unlocked the door and Cyborg aimed his cannon in front of his face. "Your pizza has arrived."<p>

Ferreiro is with the police, informing the chief officer on the task at hand. Two cops walked to the front door armed with their handguns. One rang the bell, there were three policemen inside along with a couple of friends playing poker. One of them answered the door and the two held him at gun point and restrained him. The police entered and rounded everybody up, the crooked cops reached for their holsters which hanging near the stairs until a boomerang sliced the leather straps making the guns hit the floor. It's revealed that two of the poker buddies were Robin and Beast Boy in disguise.

Akiva is with Raven and Starfire searching for the fifth and final officer. They found him in a housing estate in the suburbs. Akiva rang the doorbell while the two girls split up and checked every window. There was a loud sound of a window breaking, it was the person they were searching for trying to escape. He must of saw the Raven and Starfire while they were searching. Akiva kicked down the door, he used to go to the gym in his spare time mostly on Friday afternoons. He ran passed the kitchen and busted out the back door. The man was about to run for his car but he was bounced off by a black shield with covered the vehicle he landed on the lawn and Starfire restrained him. Raven emerged from the ground and Akiva ran to them panting. "Great job girls."


	10. Migraine

Murran, Floyd, Juanez, Cason and Gates are in custody. Each of them are placed in a separate interrogation room bugged with microphones and cameras. Ferreiro and Akiva were watching via Main Ops room. Each of the Teen Titans interrogated each of them, the suspects were aged between their late 30s and early 40s. They were uncooperative, thanks to the fact they were being catechized by teenagers.

"You were taking bribes from Mr. Salgerete," told Robin. "Same goes with your 4 friends, you couldn't say no."

"Like I'm going to tell my story to a kid," smirked Murran. "How could know about organised crime?"

"I worked with the best in Gotham."

The name of the location struck Murran, he was in Gotham more than once. He received jail time after the dynamic duo caught him. He didn't recognised the sidekick back then until now. He shook off the fear and tried to keep calm.

"I can see you remember me," reminded Robin.

"That punk-ass kid with the Dark Knight who almost cost me my job."

"Your job is nothing but a shame. Thinking you can fool the public that you support and protect them. What they don't know is that you take your job for granted."

"I only did what I was told. If I say a word about the bribery they will have to send a Made Man to silence me permanently."

* * *

><p>Floyd felt uncomfortable with a Tamaranean in the same room, he wasn't racist, he felt weak after seeing Starfire across the table. It's been going on like this for 4 minutes of nothing but silence. He thinks it's his chest that might be the cause, it was from the panicky feeling he has at the moment. His tongue felt dry and his fingernails scraped the table. "How come I'm threatened by this freak?"<p>

Starfire was shocked, his words were strong enough to turn her off. "You shouldn't say that. We Tamaraneans have sensitive feelings."

"I love to see a young girl cry," said Floyd. He almost felt the pain in his chest disappear.

"Are you trying to show your feelings of giving love?" Starfire was curious on what he's thinking.

"What are you a princess?"

Starfire doesn't know that Floyd was being sarcastic. But that didn't stop her from telling her life story. "Yes I am. I'm a princess of the planet Tamaran."

Floyd doesn't believe in extra-terrestrial planets and species. He thinks they are all camp fire stories and fake news reports that Area 51 can come up with. Even though he's looking at an alien right now, he tries to pretend that it's just a fan in a cosplay competition. "Did you crash land on Earth or did you visit just to give an anti-war message?"

Starfire was about to answer but she realised that she must interrogate him instead of striking a conversation. "I had enough of your trying to make a talk."

"So now you've awake from your dream fantasy. Your siblings have better lives than yours."

"I dethroned my sister after she made prison break and used me to marry some... slim, glob-like freak! Tell me what I want to know or you'll end up like my sister."

"I have a brother, he's doing poorly, he married a bimbo and has the same appearance as yours toots."

Starfire couldn't take it anymore she fired lasers out of her eyes burning his right hand. It was so intense that it near burned through the bones. Floyd screamed in agony for about a minute. "You got me there alien."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy's experience in interrogating came from TV and video games. Juanez thought he can make a fool out of him by twisting his words. Beast Boy slammed his hands on the table with his eyes staring at him. "OK listen here punk. I want everything there is to know about your boss."<p>

"You never cease to amaze me," replied Juanez.

"I'm not falling for your twisted mouth. I got the mind of a wild beast, think fast and never lets up."

"You've gone over your brain kid. You spend your life making jokes and defeat video game bosses." Juanez can detect a person's interests and weaknesses just by the appearance alone.

Beast Boy knew he's half right. He tried to think anything useful he did for the team. "I defeated an evil space tofu that used cows to create their own non meat substitute. Until Cyborg ate him alive."

Juanez was about to speak but Beast Boy lunged forward making him move back by an inch.

"Your friends pretend to laugh and share the same interests just because you got nobody to befriend."

"You're saying that because your friends did the same thing."

"At least my girlfriend didn't leave me so her live can't be in danger and tries to forget her old life."

Beast Boy launched a sucker punch making Juanez fall and slam against the wall with his head. He didn't do it because of being reminded of the sad moment of his adolescent life, he did it to make him stop playing mind games.

"OK I lied," regretted Juanez. "My girlfriend left after I killed her cousin."

* * *

><p>Cason and Raven were probably having the most difficult time of their lives. It's like the equivalent of glaring at a brain dead horse. "It's no surprise that you're picked to make me squeal. Doesn't take a psychic to know how it's being done."<p>

"Listen," Raven said in a stern way. "Avoid telling me what I need to know and I have to resort to access your mind."

"You're downplaying your powers? Never seen a chick do that in a long time."

This got to Raven's nerves fast, her right hand glowed black and used her powers to lift the chair in the air and drop with Cason still sitting in it. "I wish I imagined that happening."

"Now you know what I'm capable of. Tell me what you know about Don Salgerete."

"Torture me all you want. You won't find anything from me."

Cason didn't smile, he thought that will make look like a dick. He just kept the same facial expression as Raven's. He can replicate a person's external emotions just to throw them off. He's like a mirror without the glass and frame. Raven breathed deeply, she had to control her emotions or the Titans will lose the life of a possible lead. "You may be able to mimic my facial features, you can't replicate my inner emotions. There will be consequences unless you explain your motive."

"I believe you already know. We both have a lot in common including our personas."

She couldn't take it, she created a black wave and it consumed Cason. It happened so fast that he didn't have time to react. Once the darkness disappeared, Cason was lying on the table with his head covered in sweat. "I take it back, we are totally inconsistent."

* * *

><p>In the last room Cyborg is stuck with Gates. Both of them are tech geeks.<p>

"Give us your full cooperation and you won't spend Christmas behind bars," warned Cyborg.

"This tower won't even hold a hundred prisoners." Gates isn't the kind of who tries to be smart like he's someone's little brother.

"Hey pal! I got a cannon that can punch a hole in a concrete-build house. Unless you want to lose your head..."

"No need to go extreme, we're just turncoats." He explained what was their purpose on this whole conspiracy. Cyborg transformed the cannon back to his arm. "We were trained at the police academy by someone who doesn't work for Don Salgerete. If he was, he'll have a slight Italian accent but this person sounds like he's from Nebraska."

* * *

><p>In Ferreiro and Akiva's perspective, it isn't going anywhere. After some thinking, Ferreiro thought of a suggestion. "Do you have any relative who can help you until they made progress?"<p>

"Don't you think that I'm the one they are after?" Akiva reminded him.

"Listen, it may be best to go to a relative that isn't connected or knows nothing of those video files. I'll make sure to send assistance to watch over."

"I hope you're right." Akiva got up and slowly walked away. He noticed two holsters with the same type of handgun in them. He grabbed one when Ferreiro wasn't looking and head for the garage.

He remembered the rented speed boat, he knew won't get his deposit back but it's not important. He arrived at the harbour and parked near the other boats. After returning the key he hailed a nearby taxi cab.

He looked at the communicator, despite the same design as the original model it has new features. It had a GPS, built-in phone, radio, MP3 player, radar, and internet access. He was admired with the rubber grip, he thought that this communicator puts the Justice League to shame.


	11. All has Been Revealed

Once the car stopped, Akiva wasn't sure that he's doing the right thing. He inhaled deeply and exited the vehicle. He walked to the house and rang the doorbell. Instead of his uncle it's a different person, a medium-height, well-dressed gentleman. "Hi, er...is Uncle Jason around?"

"He just left," said the man. "Family emergency. I'm his brother, Devon."

"Can I enter?"

"Sure."

The 3 Titans watched him go in. Devon and Akiva entered the kitchen. Akiva sat near the table while Devon switched on the kettle. Akiva knew that his Uncle Jason had a brother named Kevin, not Devon. He knew every family member including grandparents and godparents.

"Why did you come here?" Devon rarely got to know Akiva, he goes away on business trips a lot.

"People are after me, I wanted to tell my parents but my uncle knows how help me out of a troublesome situation. He used to be in the SAS."

Devon listened very well. He grabbed a can of coffee and two mugs. "Do you have an occupation?"

"I work for a video game website. I make reviews, I record game play footage, upload trailers you name it."

"Nice to see that you enjoy this job. I used to work for a convenience store around your age."

Akiva can see blood stains on Devon's pants. He noticed blood stains on the floor leading to the front door. His eyes followed the trail to the living room. The ajar door showed his uncle lying on the floor with blood all over. He leaned back further without getting out of his seat. The kettle automatically switched off once it reached the boiling point.

"I didn't come here for job names. I'm being pursued by the Salgerete family. I can across evidence and they want it back," Akiva explained while checking Devon's wallet.

He was shocked that it has the insignia of the FBI on it. He didn't think a member of the Federal Bureau of Investigation would come in and kill an innocent man. Devon poured the hot water in the mugs filled with coffee grounds. "Did you have any chance of reporting to the cops?"

He handed Akiva the mug unknowing to him that Akiva slowly drew the handgun out, turning off the safety cap. "Er...no, I thought I'll be the first to tell you that."

He pulled back the hammer slowly and pulled his arm straight. After the gun went off, Devon fell towards the oven. His back had a gaping hole which drilled in his spinal cord, he can feel blood coming out of his chest as he grasped the gas rings. Akiva walked to the dying imposter leaning to his ear. "Gimme a name of your superior."

Devon struggled to breath. "Manfred Nielsen."

He lied still with his mouth and eyes open. Akiva grabbed the wallet and a briefcase near the plant in the hall. He thought it may contain valuable information. He walked at a fast pace to the nearby car. He opened the case and found a dossier on Les Hewlem. T-Car skidded across and stopped in front of the parked car. Akiva didn't have time to ask he just climbed in and Cyborg accelerated at 40 mph. "The guy who tried to kill me, got to my uncle before I did. They must of tipped him off."

"Were you injured?" Cyborg was worried.

Akiva showed him the gun. "I got him before he got me."

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg were jaw-dropped. "You got a gun?"

"It's one of Ferreiro's, not to worry he's got another one on him."

Beast Boy took the blood stain paper and handed it to Akiva. "I want to give you this. It appears to be a phone number."

"Better have Robin check on it," suggested Akiva. "How did you get your hands on it?"

"After Agent Ferreiro left he threw it in the trash. I was about to tell everybody what I found, but Robin assigned me and Cyborg to bring you to your uncle's house."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, he was gone after I turned around."

"How did you know I was going to my uncle's?"

Cyborg didn't have an answer, only Robin knows.

* * *

><p>"Your conversation with Ferreiro was recorded on camera," Robin explained.<p>

Akiva was impressed. "You know how to take security seriously."

Robin scanned in the paper as the phone number is placed in a search engine. "There's something that Ferreiro isn't telling us, maybe this might give us a hint."

The screen opened up a map of Jump City, it has appeared in grid form. The search engine scanned every number and zooms in a portion of the suburbs. Once the process was finished, it showed the exact location. It wasn't the same place where Akiva, Raven and Starfire caught one of the suspects.

"It's a grocery store," concluded Beast Boy.

"The Salgerete family owned a chain of grocery stores since their rise in power," concurred Robin.

"How did the interrogation go?" wondered Akiva.

Raven came with an answer. "It was long and tedious. All they said was that they were undercover turncoats for Salgerete. They were trained at the police academy and achieved a place in the precinct."

"They'll be spending time in prison?"

"Most likely and they won't be patrolling the streets afterwards."

"Do you know where Ferreiro went?" wondered Cyborg.

The screen shifted to a housing estate where a blip flashed on the map. Akiva thought he should give them what he gathered at his uncle's house. "You know that sniper you wrestled with? He broke out of jail."

Akiva slammed the case on the table and opened it. "He wasn't after me, Manfred Neilsen wanted Les dead."

"Who's Manfred Neilsen?" asked Raven.

Faster before they can say "Google it", Robin found information on the man Akiva mentioned. "Manfred Neilsen, former Marine lieutenant; he was dishonourably discharged for conduct unbecoming a United States Marine. He had numerous jobs including steel mill worker, store clerk, security guard and police man."

"What's he doing now?" wondered Cyborg.

"He disappeared after being promoted to police chief. He was part of an investigation report of the Salgerete family 6 years ago and was attached to them even after the investigation came to an end. Which may be the reason for his disappearance."

* * *

><p>Akiva found the house where Ferreiro was heading to. There was nobody watching over him, he was nervous and more in danger. He didn't know what he and the other Titans were thinking in sending him to the spot where it could make or break on taking down the group. He looked around the empty neighbourhood. He slowly walked up the steps, the key was still in the hole. He turned it and let the door open by itself. He couldn't hear any noise or people talking. He walked in slowly, he looked around, he didn't think the silence is a good thing. Everything in the house looks in order, Akiva spotted dirt on the floor. He followed the trail leading to the study. The door is ajar, he pushed it with his fingertips, what he saw with his own eyes was devastating. "Oh my god."<p>

He took out the communicator and contacted Robin. Instead of Robin's communicator, he appeared on the computer in the Main Ops room. All the Titans were there. "Titans, I found James Ferreiro."

"What's the problem?" Robin looked at Akiva's "bad news" expression.

"I also found the Salgerete family and the FBI," Akiva continued. "They killed each other via Mexican standoff."

He showed them the dead bodies, shell casings and guns. There were bullet holes, broken glass and destroyed furniture.


	12. Going Deeper

Every corpse that the Teen Titans looked was bullet-ridden. Akiva continued to move the communicator around the room showing the massacre. He didn't see what the teen heroes' reactions were, once they witness the wrecked room they were worried more about Akiva than before.

"Did anybody see you?" asked Robin.

"No."

"How could no person hear firearms discharge?" Starfire was just as confused as Akiva and Robin.

He found a video camera, still running and with a low battery. He turned it off and checked to see of the memory card is still inside. He wondered why someone would bring a video camera to a meeting; unless it was placed there before the mobsters and Ferreiro came to the house. He didn't show them the camcorder, he though he heard the growing sounds of sirens, it was his imagination. He bent down and took large steps to the back door.

He opened it, he was wondering why there aren't any people around. He walked back inside and closed the door and the sound immediately cut off. "I think I know why nobody called the cops."

Raven might of figured it out. "There's a possible reason."

"Soundproof glass," the four said at the same time.

Akiva walked out the back door and went around the house. He found a nearby payphone, inserted a quarter and dialled 911. "There's a bunch of dead bodies in 58 Carolann Avenue, the name's John Doe."

He hung up spoke to the Titans. "I need to head back to the Tower right now, I have video evidence of the killings."

"You better transfer the video with the communicator." Beast Boy suggested. "There's a USB cable at back."

He found the cable and inserted it in the camcorder. He searched through every video there is. He thought they might be useful so he selected all of them and pressed a button on the communicator to send all the videos.

* * *

><p>The first video to be fully uploaded was the one with Ferreiro. They watched it carefully, it showed some of Salgerete's men and FBI agents in the same room. Ferreiro entered and the supervisor of the FBI team came towards him. "Manfred Nielsen."<p>

"James Ferreiro of NSA," Ferreiro responded.

There wasn't much of a friendly atmosphere as always. He didn't know what they were thinking, he just pretended to not look at them and focus and he's supposed to be doing. He noticed two men, he doesn't that those were the same men who helped Les build that blog. "You brought the men who helped Neilsen with that blog."

"I want you to know that the hitman the Salgeretes hired escaped from jail. Who knows where went."

"You wanted to talk to me about the evidence Wagner and Franz had before they were killed?"

Guns were drawn and cocked at a hare's pace. Nielsen tells them to lower their arms, unknowing to Ferreiro some of Salgerete's men are sneaking around the house creeping in from the back door.

"I know that you want to spend time with your loved ones this holiday season," said Nielsen. "The only way it could happen is that you give us those dossiers as well the video files."

Ferreiro handed him the USB stick and folder. Nielsen noticed a difference in the stick and dossiers. "Ever spotted a duplicate?"

Ferreiro was suspicious. "A couple of times."

Nielsen opened the door and just before leaving the house he had something he must inform. "You can only bring duplicates in case the original is tampered."

Salgerete's men entered the study and opened fired. The FBI fired back, leaving Ferreiro caught in the crossfire. There was no chance of finding cover, there were chairs and a sofa but everybody was hailed with bullets before they had a chance for cover.

* * *

><p>Once the scene ended the Titans have words to speak of. Starfire looked at the TV and found something shocking. "Hey guys, look."<p>

She adjusted the volume with the remote showing them a news bulletin. A news reporter had some grave news. "The 8 decades of organised crime by one of the most notorious crime families has come to an end. On 8 am, the last member of the Salgerete family and current Don, Richard Salgerete committed suicide in his own jail cell by hanging himself. Cell mates claimed they didn't hear any noise during the night. The possible motive behind it is unknown since there's not a trace of a suicide note or any message. However for some unknown reason the Salgerete family is still active without a trace of the bloodline."

"This doesn't make sense," Starfire was puzzled. "If the leader is gone, then who's in control of the family now?"

"I think we all know who would dare to take over the Salgerete family and wanted any of the family bloodline out of the way," theorised Beast Boy.

Raven with her hood over her head; her eyes slowly turned bright white. "Manfred Nielsen."

A message appeared on Akiva's communicator saying: _UPLOAD COMPLETE_. "OK, better head back. Hope you managed to break the case."

A bullet flew into the camcorder, it flew out of Akiva's hand and hit the hard cement pavement. It's now in pieces, the cable retracted into the communicator. He spotted a black Range Rover stationed on the other side 4 blocks away. "They found me! Bring the car over in the city. I don't know how much longer I can live."

He ran over the fence into the back yard. He ran out onto the street and continued to climb over fences with the car pursuing behind him. He found a bridge, he decided to run in the middle of the road. The Range Rover skidded hitting a car which was about to make a turn. The driver adjusted the crutch, reversed and sped on the road. It wasn't long until Akiva made it across bridge, he spotted a black car. It didn't stop, he jumped out of the way and the car crashed in a restaurant.

* * *

><p>Robin knew the situation is getting serious. "We got to help Akiva. Your communicators have a tracking beam so I can keep track."<p>

The others looked at the communicators, they're having different coloured lights. The screen has purple, black, orange and blue blips.

"Titans move out!" Robin commanded.

* * *

><p>The driver shifted to reverse, Akiva didn't have time to wait. The Range Rover was coming from around the corner and Akiva passed through the crowd. He felt the ice on the cement while running. He dashed across the street avoiding oncoming traffic. He spotted the park entrance and though he'll lose them there. The car stopped but the Range Rover didn't, both passenger and driver armed themselves and gave chase. Akiva ran near the pond, once the henchmen head towards him, one of them slipped and fell in the pond. The other fell in after slipping on the ice. Akiva didn't stop to see them try to get out. He took a short cut through the grass until he saw an exit.<p>

He spotted a shopping mall in front of his eyes. They only thing playing in his head is Moby's "Honey"; it was like the first music track that comes to mind during a chase scene. He ran for the entrance, the Range Rover hit a passer-by before it stopped completely. The passer-by rolled over the windshield and fell on the edge of the pavement. Four policemen got out of their cars and ran. The driver man a run for it and two cops aimed their guns at the passenger while the other two ran in the mall.

Akiva stopped in front of a map, he took a quick glance at it and took a right. The driver spotted him running unknowing to him that he's being followed by Raven and Starfire. Akiva was familiar with this mall, it was different from the last time he visited it. The Christmas decorations weren't much of a distraction. He took another turn entering the public toilets. He hid in one of the stalls, the driver busted in with a gun. He looked around, the stall doors are closed. He kicked the first one, it was empty. Akiva remembered the gun he had and cocked it. The driver kicked two more doors revealing more empty stalls. Akiva pointed the gun straight ahead. After two more unsuccessful attempts he finally stood in front of the stall where his target is. He was about to kick the door when two cops stopped him.

"Freeze! Drop your weapon!" One of the cops shouted.

The Driver did as he commanded and waited until the other cop came over with handcuffs. They have the driver in custody and left.

Akiva came out of the stall with relieve, applying the safety on his gun. Starfire entered looking worried. "Akiva! You're safe!"

"Doubt that," disagreed Akiva. "I'm still a target, they know I gave the evidence to you and the Titans. Whoever passes it one to another, both of them are next. Things are more complicated and it won't last."

Raven emerged from the wall, she was hiding there in case the worst happens. "Glad to see you're still in one piece...for now."

"Glad you came sooner, better head back right now."

They ran out the mall and saw two black cars speeding.

"Guess you have to hold them off until transportation arrives," thought Akiva.

Starfire fired an energy disc at the front tyres and Raven blasted the rear tyres. They only managed to blow the tyres if one of the cars. They did the same with the other car, causing it to overturn twice. Nielsen's men got out and open fired, missing them.

They entered an ally, another black car blocked their path. Two men fired, the bullets were deflected by Starfire's energy blasts and Raven's shield. Another person came from behind concealing a different weapon; it was shaped like an energy rifle which he fired a single blast. Instead of hitting Akiva, the blast hit both Starfire's and Raven's backs simultaneously. The dropped like flies while Akiva watched the terror. He fired his gun at the man, killing him and damaging the rifle. He rushed to the two downed Titans. "Raven! Starfire! Are you OK?"

They were badly injured and struggled to rise. He took out his communicator and cried for help. "Robin! I need the car now! Raven and Starfire are hurt, I need help fast!"

"Cyborg is on his way," replied Robin. "He's closing on you right now."

Akiva carried Raven and Starfire in each of his arms while passing the rifle. He had to use trashcans to protect himself from the gunfire. The T-Car stopped in front and Beast Boy opened the rear door.

He handed the injured heroines inside while Beast Boy grabbed the rifle. Akiva sat in front and the T-Car drove before the two men caught up with them. Another car drove near the men, the driver turns out to be Manfred Nielsen himself. What he has on his mind: it's the final straw.


	13. Saviour

It was devastating after arriving back at the Tower. Akiva knows that putting himself in danger once again means the end of his life. He buried his head in his hands while Robin did research on the pulse rifle. He lifted his head just to hear the details on the weapon which nearly cost the life of what he thinks might be the most valuable members of the team. Although he believes that all of them are equal, but losing like a half seemed like it will fall apart.

"You know that weapon you found?" Beast Boy told Akiva.

"Yeah?" Akiva replied.

"It's a high class laser blaster known as the _Equilibrium_. It was a stolen prototype from the U.S. Army as a means of a last resort when a superhero becomes unstoppable and all else fails."

"How's Robin doing?"

"Not good I'm afraid. He was devastated when Raven and Starfire were hit, especially Star. Now I have to do Robin's duties, it's not as easy as it looks."

"He cares about her?"

"After the incident in Tokyo, they became more than just friends, they became lovers."

Akiva turned his head to see Robin standing outside the emergency room, he was so worried that he never bothered to sit down, help Akiva or anything to keep his mind of it. Cyborg stepped out and Robin wanted to hear the news. "How are they doing?"

"They're doing OK. But due to the injuries they received, they may take a long time to recover." Cyborg was being sensitive to his friend and leader. He started scratching his head in nervousness.

"What is it Cyborg?" He wasn't worried that there's more bad news. He was wondering why Cyborg is behaving strangely.

"You won't believe this but...they want to speak to Akiva."

"Why him?"

Cyborg was just as confused as Robin. "That's what I want to know as well."

Robin went to check on the two girls. All they said was to tell Akiva that he must come see them. Robin sighed "OK, if that's what you want."

He walked to Beast Boy and Akiva. He didn't hesitate to tell him. "Er... Akiva? Raven and Starfire want you."

"What do they want me for?"

"Don't ask me they didn't say anything else."

Akiva got up and walked to the emergency room. Robin sat next to Beast Boy to see how he was doing. "So, what's it like being a detective?"

Beast Boy was exhausted from all the research that he fell back on the sofa. "Stressful, now that you're back in business, I got a lot of catching up to do."

He pulled out a stash of comic book from under the sofa and started reading. Robin just smiled and continued to find more about Nielsen's involvement.

Akiva went passed Cyborg and entered. He turned his head. "Do they want me alone?"

"I suppose so," agreed Cyborg. "They didn't say they wanted any of us."

Akiva closed the door behind him. He can see two hospital beds with health monitors. He was uncertain on what they want with him. He found a folding chair and sat in between the two girls. "You wanted me?"

Starfire was gazed at him while being weak from the blast. "It's just you saved us from imminent doom. I fear that we may never live on this planet if you didn't assist us."

"I appreciate that."

Raven was weaker and her meditating didn't help much. But it didn't stop her from speaking to her hero. "You nearly got killed back there."

"You would have died if I didn't rescue you, luckily I stole one of Ferreiro's guns."

"So that's how you killed that man with that rifle," realised Starfire.

Akiva can feel his heart beating fast, he breathed slowly to remain calm. Starfire was the first to notice. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry," apologised Akiva. "I just know that I'm a dead man if go out there alone, without help, nobody to gimme assistance."

His stress levels were about to rise. Raven tries to calm him down. "Listen, there's no need to panic. We'll be sure to be more discreet. Just as long as you focus on one goal and find help when needed."

"Words of wisdom Raven. Words of wisdom," smiled Akiva. "Not what happens now but I'm certain that there will be an end to it."

"Akiva?" He turned to Raven, he wasn't sure what she's thinking, all she did was smile. "Thank you."

Starfire and Raven reached their hands towards Akiva, he placed his hands in each of theirs. He felt of the body heat in each grasp. He was more thankful that he has help this whole time. Without saying a word Akiva leaves leaving to recover.

He sat in between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin was finishing his research and maybe his plan in stopping Manfred Nielsen. "What do Raven and Starfire want?"

"All they said was thanks and they glad I was there when they need help," said Akiva.

"I made a plan that might put an end to Nielsen's reign over the Salgerete family."

He was about to show them his plan when Akiva's phone rang. Akiva looked at the number, he doesn't know whose number it was. He pressed the button and spoke. "Akiva Roslyn?"

Robin pressed a button on the controls which recorded the conversation. The person on the other line is Manfred Nielsen himself. "Glad I got your name. I was rolling my head around to find that-"

"Drop the introduction and tell us!" interrupted Robin.

"Tell you what?"

"About the killing of Les."

Akiva knew Robin looked at the files, he didn't say a word.

"I only killed Les because he was close on my radar and knows too much. Once he slowly found that his nephew has what I been searching for, I wanted them to, eh, shall I say reunite?"

"Man that guy is sick!" remarked Cyborg.

"I also know about what happened to that alien and Goth," continued Nielsen.

"What is it that you want with those video files?" Robin wanted to know.

"What you may not know is that it not only does it show the last remaining Salgerete members but also my own men," explained Nielsen. "It wasn't long until I realised that there were copies Wagner and Franz made."

"Another I should mention," reminded Nielsen. "How did you find this number?"

"One of my lackeys mentioned your name and did some searching."

Akiva noticed something awkward, he covered the mouth piece and leaned to Robin. "He must of used hi-tech equipment."

He looked at the screen and a warning appeared telling them that they are being traced. There were 30 seconds left.

"He's tracking us!" warned Beast Boy.

"Don't even try to come," Nielsen said in a cold voice.

"Same with you Manfred," Akiva answered before he disconnected the call.

* * *

><p>Manfred heard the dial tone while living in his house. He slowly hangs up and prepares to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what do we do know?" wondered Beast Boy.<p>

"We better investigate, by the time Raven and Starfire have recovered we'll be able to finish this," discussed Robin.

"I love it when you feel enthusiastic," smiled Akiva.

They got up and were going to leave until Akiva stopped them. "Should there be someone to watch over Raven and Starfire?"

Cyborg suddenly remembered. "Oh that's right, I upgraded our communicators so we can see the security footage and be alerted if there's any trouble."

"There's no time to do an infomercial!" interrupted Beast Boy. "We got some detective work."

Akiva, Cyborg and Robin shrugged and the four head for the T-Car.


	14. Origin

While driving down the street, Robin accessed the computer to find any leads to one of Nielsen's hideouts or anything belonging to Salgerete. He thought of an idea. "First we need to find Richard Salgerete's executor. If he was willing to pass on, he should have a will."

"I suppose you're on the right track," agreed Akiva.

They arrived at the executor's office, it was well-furnished and has awards and plaques on the walls. Shelves are filled with numerous books on different laws. They were about to take a seat when the executor came out of the bathroom. He was cleaning his hands and never expected the Teen Titans to appear in his office. "Hi, didn't see you come in."

"We need to talk Mr. Mullins," said Robin.

"What can we do you for?"

"It's about Richard Salgerete. You heard that he committed suicide right?"

Mullins was relieved on the outside but on the inside he's nervous. He knows that Nielsen might be coming after him. "Yes I have, guess he knew that his life crime will end so he hanged himself to end his misery."

"More likely he killed himself to avoid leaking information," corrected Robin.

Mullins was startled, he felt sweat dripping in his armpits. "What made you say that?"

"My friend Akiva received a call from a man named Manfred Nielsen claiming that he knew about the Salgerete family from his lackeys," continued Robin.

Mullins seemed to disagree. "Ridiculous, how could this Nielsen guy have lackeys of his own unless..."

He realised who Nielsen was felt a bit of a fool. "He knows about the family from the very beginning."

"You better believe it," said Cyborg. "You knew that Nielsen was a cop and after Richard was sent to prison, you felt weak and that's where you-know-who took over."

Mullins reached in his desk and took out Richard Salgerete's will. It was in an envelope with the seal intact. The Titans noticed something was wrong and Robin thinks he knows what it was. "You never read out that will. Richard forbid you, didn't he?"

"Before I had the chance to read it, Nielsen approached me and gave me photos. Photos of me abusing my children."

"So you managed to make a false statement the hard way possible, so you won't be disbarred," said Akiva. "Am I right?"

Mullins couldn't bottle it up any longer. "Yes I did awful things but only because he tried to blackmail me. After Richard was imprisoned he sent some of his men to prison on purpose just to get the whereabouts of his operations, rackets, the whole lot."

"So that's why you couldn't prosecute them," Beast Boy realised. "They managed to steal prototype weapons and you thought it's one of their usual operations."

"You know I didn't-" He couldn't finish his sentence after seeing Akiva's face. He was busy walking around that he didn't look. "You're Akiva Roslyn."

"How did you know who I am?" asked Akiva.

"Les filed a lawsuit against your parents and lost. He was my former client."

His telephone started ringing, Mullins answered it and a familiar voice spoke. "Hi, Mullins. Did I call at a bad time?"

He looked at the Titans and Akiva, they knew who the caller was. Mullins pretended they're not in the room and started talking. "No, I'm just stressed from all this work. I have a client who's coming this afternoon."

"Would this client or clients be the Teen Titans?"

"How did you know they're with me?"

Nielsen is watching them from the roof of a building across from Mullins' office. He's using his cell phone and a pair of binoculars. "I'm all over the place, I want to keep an eye on my-"

"If you want to kill me do it now."

"I can't do that Mullins. You're an important figure in my syndicate. I would like to thank you but right now I have important matters to attend."

Mullins can hear the dial tone and slowly hung up. He looked at the Titans and Akiva with a grim look on his face. "If you're going to find Nielsen you're going to need my help."

"Hello? He said he's watching over us!" reminded Beast Boy. "He might have this office bugged. And maybe there are hidden cameras in places we don't know."

"You have a point," agreed Robin. "Guess we have to find another way."

"The only thing I could tell you is that he's..."

He looked out the window to make sure that Nielsen isn't there. There's no one on the roof. He leaned to Robin and whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>After leaving Mullins' office, they headed back to the Tower. Robin did some thinking. "What did he mean by <em>in East Town<em>?"

"It might the first place to look," said Akiva.

Cyborg was inspecting the Equilibrium and Beast Boy's checking on Starfire and Raven. Cyborg noticed something on the rifle that might be useful. He found a serial number near the trigger. "Hey Robin, check this out."

He showed Robin the serial number and Robin tried to find where the weapon was manufactured. It leads to a location outside of Jump City. It's an abandoned weapons factory near an oil field. "This might be the possible hideout. It could also be their base of operations."

Akiva looked at the map and found something interesting. He pointed to the spot he was staring at. "There's an unused housing estate near the oil field. It must be where they plan their operations."

"It's no wonder where they got that rifle," said Cyborg. "After the factory shut down, every company refused to buy those guns as they were declared illegal."

"That's after the government stepped in and forced the original creators to scrap the production."

"Who were the original creators?"

"That's what we want to know."

Akiva looked at the Equilibrium and looked at the settings. He noticed that the switch was set at paralyze mode. He opened it and found some of the parts rusty and worn. "Wait a second. If this wasn't used for years after it was made, depending on the environment it was in. And it was set to paralyze its victims with some internal damage; then that means..."

"It could be a dud," said a familiar voice.

They turned around to see Raven and Starfire in full health. They embraced the two girls with relief.

"I'm so glad you're OK," smiled Robin.

"That's great,"Akiva said with enthusiasm. "We could use all the help we can get."

"I hear you finally found where our mysterious mastermind is located," wondered Starfire.

"Yes we have," smiled Robin.

* * *

><p>The got in the T-Car and drove to the oil field. They stopped near the housing estate, they can see the factory just 15 yards from their position.<p>

"This is it Titans," Robin said as he prepares himself. "We have to do a thorough search, odds are Nielsen might arrive so watch each other's backs."

They entered the front door, it was a vast interior with numerous equipment, tools and machinery. There's a cafeteria, numerous laboratories, a delivery dock and an office on the top floor. It was pitch black, Raven and Starfire had to illuminate the area to see better. They stopped in the centre of the room and Robin gave them instructions. "We should split up. I'll go with Starfire; Beast Boy you're with Cyborg; which leaves Raven and Akiva."

Raven and Akiva agreed as the three groups split.

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Beast Boy inspected the machinery, all of it was covered in cobwebs and dirt. There wasn't anything interesting. They instead went to one of the labs. It had the usual apparatuses and testing area. Beast Boy found old diaries left behind by scientists who helped make those weapons of mass destruction. "Hey Cyborg, look."<p>

He showed Cyborg one of the diaries and selected an entry. "May 15th 1955, it was a long and tedious process but we may have succeeded. We found a way to make a fully-functional arsenal that can change the world. It's uncertain that it will be useful against the Russians. All we had to worry about is finding those Russian spies. I know that Archibald Nielsen can be hasty at times when it comes to the Soviet Union trying to steal our ideas."

"Doesn't the surname Nielsen-" wondered Cyborg.

"Means that-"

They looked at each other and came with the same conclusion. "Archibald Nielsen is Manfred Nielsen's father."

* * *

><p>Starfire and Robin went to the main office. Robin looked inside the desk and Starfire searched the filing cabinets. "Found anything Star?"<p>

"All I found was this," She showed him numerous newspaper clippings and old blueprints.

She also showed Robin old drawings that were done by a child. They were done using crayons and charcoal. He looked at the writings on them, they were mostly "I love you daddy" and "World's greatest dad".

"It appears that whoever was in charge had a loving family," suggested Robin.

Starfire looked at the newspaper clippings and read the headline. "A nation's nightmare."

Robin looked at the clippings to see what it says. Stafire continued reading. "A group of scientists lead by Archibald Nielsen may found a new way to bring an end to the cold way. But also might put a threat to the entire world. This new weapon which was described as a pulse rifle called the Equilibrium that can weak enemy soldiers if used in a war. General Haroldson was told to shut down the project as it may cause a world war three and may not be able to win it."

"Archibald Nielsen?" Robin thought to himself. "He must be related to Manfred Nielsen."

* * *

><p>Akiva and Raven found a meeting room with a large table, numerous chairs, a white board and numerous pictures of the people who used to work there. As walked from end of the room to the other, they found an old film projector and old film reels. Akiva switched on the projector and it showed four scientists discussing their research. Akiva found a picture of the same scientists who appeared in the film. "This was taken around the same time this was filmed."<p>

He showed her the picture and pointed to the names listed underneath. "Oliver Stanthum, Greg Blackthorn, Issac Rosenthal, Archibald Nielsen, Barry Keane and Adrian Gabe."

"Wait," interrupted Raven. "Who was the fourth scientist?"

"Archibald Nielsen, the one holding the prototype of the Equilibrium."

They watched the movie to see a young boy being carried by Archibald Nielsen in his office. The camera pulls to show a custom-made name plaque which Archibald gave to the boy. Raven and Akiva were surprised that the plaque had Manfred Nielsen's name on it. "No way."

"Yeah way," responded Akiva. "There's more."

The film cuts to Archibald Nielsen and some federal agents arguing about the prototype. As it goes on it got dead serious. Both Raven and Akiva felt the tension between the lead scientist and the agents.


	15. Drawn Cards

All of the Titans and Akiva regrouped in the office to discuss what they found. Cyborg and Beast Boy brought in the diary, Starfire showed them the clippings, Raven and Akiva dropped the reel and picture of Nielsen's father and the other scientists. Robin tried to piece it all together. "I think I know Nielsen's motive."

"Archibald wanted to create the ultimate weapon," said Cyborg.

"Nearly a decade took him to create what he envisioned," said Beast Boy.

"The government came in and shut the project down as they fear it might cause harm than peace," said Starfire.

"He fought long and hard to prove them wrong," said Akiva.

"But it all ended in failure which ended his own his life," said Raven.

They heard cars driving on the dirt and gravel, Manfred Nielsen has arrived. Robin had to think of a plan and fast. "Titans hide! When I give the word, we attack."

They hid in the shadows waiting to strike. But instead of in a group, each of them are doing it individually. Bates, one of Nielsen's goons entered the factory with great force. Akiva pointed his gun against his head. "Send in your boss and you'll be having dinner with my teenage friends."

He took Bates' gun and threw his phone across the room which broke in pieces. Bates never said a word, he didn't have anything to say on his mind. Akiva kept interrupting him when he opened his mouth. "There won't be a Merry Christmas once your boss' plan comes to fruition."

Manfred Nielsen entered via emergency exit. He doesn't know that the Titans are hiding. He didn't have to time to thank Akiva for coming this far. "Didn't think you might be the culprit."

"I know about you're original scheme, you're just using own men to create a WMD," exclaimed Akiva. "I know one of your dick heads used one of your father's working prototypes earlier."

"I gave him that rifle to see if it really works and judging from what happened...it did. You're probably how I got the idea of resurrecting a dead dream." He explained the entire back story as the Titans and Bates listened.

Archibald Nielsen had the idea of creating a prototype which can change the world after the Second World War It took him 5 years to receive financial support he needed. He brought in other well-trained scientists which in total took 5 years to create a successful prototype which he called the Equilibrium. He thought of having a company purchase it, others were confused on why he thought of this decision. He exclaimed that once a company or companies agreed they can receive more funds to work on future projects. Everybody was unsure it will work and considered it too risky for them and the owners of whatever company's signed with them. It wasn't long until government agents stepped in to put an end to his dream. No matter Archibald Nielsen argued, the agents continued telling him that it will cause a World War Three this time with nuclear arsenal. Thus putting an end to his life's work.

He lost everything, even after coming with an original idea, he thought it wasn't as ingenious as his shattered one. He spent most of his years drinking and doing illegal drugs. After years of rehab and Alcoholics Anonymous, Archibald still failed to relive his shattered dream. After all of his options were wasted, he found a way out of it: suicide. He killed himself with his own gun, just as his wife was 4 months pregnant. His wife didn't have any luck raising her own child. When Manfred turned 5 she let his uncle and aunt raise him. He didn't have the chance to rekindle with his mother as she was killed by drag racers. The two cars crashed into hers and one flew off the freeway.

He joined the police academy after he graduated. Once he was assigned to a case involving the Salgerete family, he knew how to make his father's dream a reality once again. After being promoted to Police Chief and Richard Salgerete was imprisoned, he pretended to be abducted by the mob so he can take over. He learned of Salgerete's rackets after sending his own men to the same prison the Don was. It was all going well until Richard took his own life after hearing that someone was using him. After years of organised crime, he finally got the money he needed to relive the dream of changing the world for a long time.

Bates was appalled from his statement. "You're telling me it was just a set up? To pick up where your father left off over some madman's fantasy?"

"And you're the first people to know that," Manfred said cocking his gun.

He fired three shots at Bates and Akiva glanced at a nearby Equilibrium in an open crate. He ran for it, switched it to lethal mode and open fired. The pulse zapped Manfred's head causing him to slam his back against a nearby machine. His dead, motionless corpse landed on the switches and buttons. The Teen Titans watched the mastermind die. Akiva showed them that he wasn't some scaredy cat, he showed them that he's willing to bite back once he got bitten.

Bullets flew through every glass and some of the goons entered the building. Robin gave the word. "Titans Go!"

Akiva grabbed Nielsen's gun and ran for cover. Robin threw his boomerang at the guns making fly away in one direction. Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged at them into the cafeteria. Cyborg launched a punched on one of the gunmen, while Raven consumed 4 guys with her powers and Starfire threw energy discs at the chains, hanging from the ceiling causing them to hit 5 guys. Akiva emptied an entire cartridge at 6 people who were carrying shotguns and Uzis.

Robin took out his staff and swiped the goons of their feet and used it to block the enemy's punches and kicks. He whacked the staff at anyone who tried to lay a finger on him. Beast Boy changed from a rhino to a lion to a dingo; he knocked them down without breaking a sweat.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven commanded while she grabbed pipes from underground and wrapped some of the gunmen around. Cyborg fired blasts in different directions. He wasn't sure they could take any more hits. Starfire shot lasers out of her eyes to burn their hands so they can't use their guns.

They were almost down and out; several police cars applied their brakes and cops ran inside. Akiva, after he ran out of ammo; was getting out of cover when the last of Nielsen's henchmen aimed his gun at him. There wasn't a scratch or bullet hole in his body. "Hold it mister!"

A cop tapped his head with his gun. "Freeze! Drop you weapon!"

More cops came in seeing some of the goons dead; while others have minor and/or major injuries. One of them used his radio to send in an ambulance. The Titans were exhausted from the fight. They followed Akiva outside the building. Robin congratulated him. "You did a great job."

* * *

><p>The next day a news report appeared on TV with an anchor woman addressing on what happened the day before. "This is Cecilia Fitzpatrick with a news report. Just last night a conspiracy was uncovered revealing that the Salgerete family lead by Manfred Nielsen, who disappeared years ago, in creating a weapon called the Equilibrium. A controversial pulse rifle which was an idea created by his father Archibald Nielsen back in the 50s during the Cold War. A shoot-out occurred in an abandoned factory which also served as a lab where Nielsen was found dead along with his own men. The man who uncovered the truth was Akiva Roslyn had help from the superhero group the Teen Titans in recovering evidence while putting an end to one of the most notorious crime families in the last century. The mayor of Jump City wished to congratulate the civilian and the 5 superheroes by offering each of them a medal for their bravery and skills."<p>

Akiva and the Titans were having Christmas dinner while watching the news report, still wearing their medals.

"I'm glad this ordeal is finally done," smiled Starfire.

"And just in time for the holidays with the ones we care about," agreed Cyborg.

Starfire looked over to Akiva "Akiva? Shouldn't you go and celebrate with the ones you love?"

"I already did," explained Akiva. "We had lunch, the whole family was there. I only came here because I thought spending Christmas with super powered teens might be a nice change."

"We couldn't be any more grateful," said Raven.

"Akiva for helping us, there's something we want to give you," said Robin.

"No, I couldn't," Akiva hesitated.

Beast Boy gave Akiva a familiar item "For you act in helping us and stopping the bad guys, we like to give you your very own Teen Titan communicator."

It was wrapped in a bow and Akiva couldn't have been more proud.


End file.
